Café
by AkemiEvans00
Summary: No le gustaban ese tipo de establecimientos, oh por lo menos no le gustaban hasta que ella apareció. /- Disculpa ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? /Cla-Claro que no... Adelante./!Necesitaba que volver a verla!/ [OtoyaNanami] Dedicadisimo a LeyVi :D


**Dedicado con todo mi cariño para LeyVi **a quien le debía un Otoya/Nanami. (¡Espero que te guste!)

Dejare mis usuales desvaríos para el final del fic… **n,nU**

**ADVERTENCIAS:** UA y algo de OCC (Sorry u_u)

.

.

.

_*Como ya sabemos los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)*_

_._

_._

¡Gócenlo!

**.**

**~CAFÉ~**

**[CAPITULO UNICO]**

**.**

Suspiro aburrido por decima vez en todo el rato que llevaba ahí.

El chico pelirrojo miraba por la ventana que ya estaba medio empañada, encontrándose con que aun llovía tan torrencialmente como cuando entro en aquel lugar y entonces estrello la frente en la solida mesa de madera frente a él en un gesto de pura resignación y desespero. No podía hacer mas, atrapado como estaba no podía hacer otra cosa más que resignarse y desesperarse.

Los lugares calmados no iban con él, y ciertamente aquel café del centro de la ciudad sí que era un lugar calmado aun y cuando estaba completamente lleno de gente que se había refugiado de la lluvia como él, pero que aun así parecían estarse divirtiendo, los envidiaba por no parecer aburridos. Y pensar que ahora mismo podría estar por ahí con sus amigos jugando soccer o practicando la guitarra o algo…

Podría, de no ser por aquella maldita lluvia.

-Disculpa…

El sonido suave de una voz femenina lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Se trataba de una jovencita que debía de ser de su misma edad, vestida de blusa amarilla con holanes blancos en las mangas y el cuello y falda de mezclilla hasta las rodillas, tenía el cabello rojo como el suyo y ojos color ámbar que le miraban tímidamente.

Era preciosa.

-¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?- Pregunto ella- El resto del lugar esta a reventar y no hay otra silla libre.

Parpadeo un par de veces para salir del asombro.

-Cla-Claro que no, a-delante.

-Gracias- dijo ella y se acomodo en la silla blanca del frente, sacando al instante un libro de tapas color marrón y hundiéndose en la lectura.

El por su parte dedico los minutos posteriores a mirarla discretamente, desde el listón amarillo que decoraba su coleta de caballo hasta lo que alcanzaba a apreciar de sus ojos y su nariz, parecía completamente concentrada en lo que sea que estuviera leyendo y no quería molestarla, aun y cuando se moría de ganas de hablarle, por alguna razón le había causado una fuerte curiosidad desde el momento en que le pidió permiso para sentarse.

En fin, el no iba a molestarla y ella no parecía con ganas de dejar su libro y entablar una conversación, así que simplemente volvió a bajar la cabeza, apoyando la frente sombre la madera y dejando a sus pensamientos vagar de nuevo.

-¿Tu no vienes aquí muy seguido o sí? Nunca te había visto.

Levanto la cabeza tan pronto como la escucho hablar de nuevo y se sorprendió al ver que ella había bajado un poco el libro y ahora lo miraba con algo muy parecido a curiosidad.

-La verdad es que no. Iba en camino a encontrarme con unos amigos cuando la lluvia me hizo refugiarme aquí.

Ella rio suavemente.

-Eso explica muchas cosas. Tu gesto para empezar.

-¿Mi-Mi gesto?

-No pareces estarte divirtiendo- Declaro ella con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Ya-Ya veo- El se encogió de hombros y sonrió, no supo en qué momento se comenzó a sentir tan a gusto con la presencia de ella- ¿Tan fácil de leer soy?- Pregunto al final dándose cuenta de aquel detalle.

Ella dejo el libro de lado completamente, por alguna razón eso hizo sentirse feliz al muchacho.

Ella pareció estar a punto de decir otra cosa pero el sonido de su teléfono la interrumpió, permaneció hablando unos minutos y luego colgó con un gesto serio.

-Lo siento, debo irme- dijo ella rápidamente, guardando su libro y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Saldrás con esta lluvia?- La pregunta abandono su boca con un tono demasiado preocupado y se sonrojo por eso. Ella se detuvo y luego giro sobre sus talones para dedicarle una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Pero qué dices? La lluvia se detuvo hace un rato- Señalo el ventanal.

El miro incrédulo hacia la ventana notando que en efecto, las nubes seguían ahí pero ya no llovía.

Cuando regreso la mirada hacia donde la chica, descubrió que ella ya estaba saliendo.

Suspiro.

No le pregunto ni siquiera su nombre.

…

Unos días más tarde se sorprendió a sí mismo viendo la fachada de aquel café desde afuera con grandes ganas de entrar y echar un vistazo.

Miro al cielo y no vio ninguna nube de lluvia.

¿Qué hacia ahí parado entonces?

_-¿Tu no vienes aquí muy seguido o sí? Nunca te había visto._

A claro, ya recordaba.

Ittoki Otoya admitía que no era el tipo más inteligente ni el que mayor capacidad de concentración tenía; Sus calificaciones en la universidad siempre habían sido promedio, muy al contrario de las de su mejor amigo Tokiya que siempre rayaban lo ridículamente perfecto. Pero había ciertos casos, cuando algo era absolutamente de su interés, en los que se volvía alguien astuto, centrado, decidido y habilidoso. Este era uno de esos casos, esa chica de la que no supo su nombre había despertado completamente su interés y sus palabras lo llevaban a suponer que ella frecuentaba ese café.

Eso era lo que él estaba haciendo ahí parado.

Quería verla.

Solo daría un vistazo, si ella no estaba ahí se marcharía y lo intentaría de nuevo en algún otro momento. Las veces que fuera necesario hasta dar con ella. ¿Obsesivo? Tal vez… Pero aun así prefería pasar de largo por los pensamientos que le decían que no era normal pasar tanto rato pensando en una chica que solo había visto una vez y que solo intercambio palabras con el por unos minutos y concentrarse en lo que había ido a hacer.

Se encamino hacia la puerta del lugar y justo cuando iba a entrar…

-¿Otoya?

Se giro despacio. Despacio y con algo muy parecido al pánico por haber reconocido la voz de momentos atrás asomándose en su cara. Ichinose Tokiya, su mejor amigo, estaba parado frente a él, mirándolo con una curiosidad y una sorpresa muy poco propia de su persona reflejadas en sus ojos.

-To-To-Tokiya….- Dijo por fin el pelirrojo- Que sorpresa, ¿Qué-Que haces aquí?

-Este es mi café favorito. Es un lugar tranquilo para estudiar y justo ahora tengo un rato libre antes de un examen así que quiero dar un último repaso- Respondió simplemente el de cabello oscuro- Pero creo que yo debería ser quien te pregunte eso a ti, ¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar? Tú odias este tipo de lugares.

-Amh- Otoya apretó los labios y se encogió un poco sobre sus hombros.

Estaba acorralado.

…

Ichinose Tokiya e Ittoki Otoya se conocen desde que ambos tenían cinco y cuatro años respectivamente. Cuando en una ocasión en el parque Tokiya se encontró con un Otoya que lloraba a mares debajo de un árbol con una rodilla raspada y levemente sangrante y un gran chichón en la cabeza. Tokiya, desesperado al ver como los mayores pasaban junto al niño y lo veían pero no hacían absolutamente nada por consolarle o curarle tomo al pequeño pelirrojo de la mano y sin cruzar palabra lo arrastro hasta su casa, donde le pidió el botiquín a su madre y curo la levemente sangrante rodilla con un curita y puso algo de hielo sobre los rojos cabellos. Ese día, Otoya le dedico la sonrisa más brillante y sincera que él hubiera visto en su corta vida y que aun a la fecha sabía que una persona podía tener y juro que desde ese momento, el niño de rostro serio pero acciones amables seria su mejor amigo en el mundo y que jamás se alejaría de él. Juramento que, para su suerte (Oh desgracia, Tokiya aun no podía decidir del todo) Otoya cumplió con el pasar del tiempo.

Luego de catorce años de aquello Ichinose había vivido de todo al lado de aquel enérgico pelirrojo, y cuando digo de todo, era literalmente TODO. Llegando al grado en el que ambos se conocían perfectamente y sabían cuando el otro estaba mintiendo. Por eso el ver a su mejor amigo ahí, cohibido como pocas veces y con la mirada en algún punto no muy claro le provocó una sensación de malestar, sabía que Otoya estaba ocultando algo y quería saber que era.

-Más te vale hablar, Otoya- El mayor miro al pelirrojo frente a el que miraba la rebanada de pastel y café espresso que tenia frente a si como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo- Y quiero la verdad- Dijo severo.

Otoya guardo silencio por un rato, revolviéndose en su lugar y se fue ruborizando de a poco. Luego simplemente suspiro y lo soltó todo.

…

-Ya veo - sentencio Tokiya en su lugar con una sonrisa de esas que casi nunca usaba: Una con burla- Con que una chica, sí que es raro en ti.

-¿!Po-Porque es raro en mi!?- El sonrojo de Otoya solo había aumentado durante el último par de minutos, para esas alturas de la charla su rostro ya rivalizaba con el rojo de su cabello y sus ojos.

-Porque siempre había pensado que eras demasiado… inocente, como para fijarte de esa forma en una chica. Pensé que estarías más centrado en otras cosas.

-¡No quiero oír eso viniendo de usted, señor: _Tengo a la mitad de las chicas del campus tras de mí pero las ignoro porque estudiar es más importante_!

Tokiya bufo, decidiéndose a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Bueno, ¿Y cómo es ella? Me has dicho que nos sabes su nombre pero sin duda recuerdas sus facciones.

-Bu-Bueno… Debe de tener nuestra edad, era algo bajita; un metro y sesenta más o menos, piel pálida, cabello rojo; lo llevaba recogido pero creo que debería de llegarle hasta los hombros y ojos color ámbar.

Tokiya se detuvo a medio camino de llevarse la taza de café a sus labios y miro a su amigo frente a sí con los ojos levemente más abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- El moreno dio un largo sorbo a su café para terminarlo, saco un par de billetes y los puso sobre la mesa- Tengo que irme o voy a llegar tarde a mi examen. Te veo luego.

Y dicho eso se levanto y se encamino rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-¡Ah pero… Tokiya!- Guardo silencio al verlo partir, quedándose ahí solo y con la taza de café y el pastel a medio terminar- Hombre, hay veces que no lo entiendo. Y eso que es mi mejor amigo.

Las campanitas de metal de la puerta repiquetearon anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Otoya realmente no les prestó mucha atención, solo se quedo ahí, jugueteando con la fresa que coronaba el pastel, pensando en muchas cosas y a la vez en ninguna.

-Para ser un lugar que no te gusta, comienzo a verte seguido por aquí.

La voz femenina increíblemente dulce y conocida hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco y elevo la vista rápidamente. ¡Ahí estaba ella! Luciendo esta vez un fresco vestido de blanco de encaje y sonriéndole cálidamente con un vaso de café para llevar en la mano.

-¡E-E-Eres tú!- se puso de pie de un salto y sonrió tontamente.

-Soy yo- dijo ella sonriente.

-Tu… Yo… Aquella vez… no pude agradecerte por… por ayudarme a distraerme ese día de lluvia… Enserio, hiciste muy ameno ese rato.

Se sentía torpe, había pensado en un montón de cosas que le gustaría decirle a ella cuando la viera pero ahora era como si su mente hubiera sido formateada. Estaba en blanco.

-No hice gran cosa, solo hablamos por unos minutos.

-Para mí fue mucho… ¡Pero dejemos eso! ¿Quieres quedarte un rato más? Te invito un trozo de pastel para que saborees como se debe ese café que llevas ahí, ¿Qué te parece?

Ella rio.

-Me encantaría- El corazón de Otoya por poco da un vuelco de pura emoción- Pero no puedo- Y se desilusiono al instante- Tengo un examen dentro de unos minutos, solo vine por un café para calmar mis nervios.

-Ya veo- bajo la mirada algo triste, cosa que ella noto.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión- dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-¡Se-Seguro!

-Bueno, debo irme… ¡Nos vemos!- y dicho eso corrió en dirección a la puerta y desapareció tras ella, haciendo repiquetear las campanillas otra vez.

Se quedo parado ahí sonriendo estúpidamente hasta que reparo en un detalle.

En esta ocasión tampoco le había preguntado su nombre.

-¡Demonios!

…

-Entonces, la dejaste ir de nuevo sin preguntarle su nombre.

-¿Has notado ese tono de burla que se cuela sin querer a tu voz últimamente?

-No se cuela sin querer, de verdad me estoy burlando. No me equivoque cuando te dije que eres muy inocente.

-¡Que cruel eres Tokiya!

…

Miro el enorme edificio de aspecto lujoso frente suyo y luego miro hacia los lados en busca de la persona que lo había citado ahí hace unas cuantas horas a través de un mensaje de texto.

" _De: Tokiya_

_A las 2:00pm frente al edificio de la facultad de medicina de la universidad. _

_Más te vale no faltar, y ve presentable."_

Ese Tokiya siempre dando mensajes confusos.

Se recargo en un árbol que había cerca y dirigió la vista hacia las personas que entraban y salían de aquel lugar, todas ellas le dedicaban algunas miradas de reojo como preguntándose qué hacia una persona _así vestida_ ahí. Tenía que confesar que había pasado de largo el _"Ve presentable"_ en el mensaje de su amigo y simplemente se había acudido al lugar con lo que vestía al momento; camiseta de manga corta roja, jeans y zapatos deportivos, su guitarra dentro de su funda colgada a su espalda y ya está. Definitivamente contrastaba con todas esas personas vestidas de un pulcro color blanco o verde claro en uniforme pero prefirió no hacer mucho caso.

Saco su móvil del bolsillo para ver la hora: 2:15pm. Era raro, Tokiya no era de los que llegan tarde a los compromisos –Todo lo contrario en realidad- ¿Tendría que comenzar a preocuparse?

-Otoya.

La voz conocida lo hizo olvidarse de todo pensamiento que anteriormente estuviera teniendo, giro el rostro hacia donde había escuchado la voz llamarlo para encontrarse con su amigo parado a un lado suyo.

Y alguien acompañándolo.

Una chica vestida de uniforme verde. Cabellos rojos hasta los hombros y vivaces ojos amarillos.

.

.

.

¿Qué.Demonios?

Dio un leve saltito de pura sorpresa y casi se atraganta con todas las palabras que quisieron salir de su boca a la vez pero no lo hicieron. Tokiya sonrió divertido mientras el pelirrojo intercalaba miradas entre él y la chica a unos cuantos pasos atrás de su persona.

-Otoya- Dijo atrayendo la atención del chico- Quiero presentarte a Nanami-san, estudiamos juntos en esta facultad, de hecho ambos pertenecemos al mismo curso.

Ella dio unos pasos al frente eh hizo una reverencia sonriendo amablemente y con algo de rojo adornando sus mejillas.

-Nanami, Nanami Haruka. Es un gusto volver a verte.

-Nanami-san, este es Ittoki Otoya, el y yo nos conocemos desde la infancia. Está estudiando música en esta misma universidad y es el chico del que te estuve hablando hace un rato.

Hizo una reverencia torpemente mas siguiendo sus instintos que por estar escuchando realmente lo que su amigo y la chica hablaban. Su pobre cabeza aun estaba meditando las cosas, procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

Aunque, esperen.

-¿Le estabas hablando de mi?- pregunto casi en cuanto se dio cuenta del detalle.

-Sí, veras Nanami-san está tratando de especializarse en musicología.

-¿Musicologia?

-Son los tratamientos terapéuticos que implican música- Explico ella- Ichinose-san pensó que tener como apoyo a alguien que estudia teoría musical todos los días serviría para mis investigaciones.

Otoya era torpe, pero no era ningún tonto. Conocía lo suficiente a Tokiya como para saber que aquello si bien era cierto, era solo una escusa para presentarle a Nanami sin que pareciera alguna especie de acosador.

… Tenía que agradecerle por eso en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

-Así que, ¿Qué dices Otoya? ¿Podrías ayudar a Nanami-san con esto?

¿Qué la respuesta no era obvia?

-Se-Seguro… será un placer.

Vio a Nanami sonreír con alegría y sintió una especie de calidez recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

-Bien, ya que eso quedo establecido debo marcharme, tengo otro compromiso así que nos vemos más tarde- Tokiya dio un par de pasos para atrás- Nos vemos más tarde- Y dicho eso entro al edificio dejando a la pareja sola.

-…

-…

-Así que…- Se estaba forzando a decir algo para romper el silencio, cualquier cosa serviría- Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que nos vimos te quede debiendo un trozo de pastel de la cafetería- exclamo tendiendo su brazo para que la chica lo tomara.

Ella rio un poco, sujetándose de Otoya que comenzó a caminar en cuando la sintió aferrada a él.

-Pensé que a Ittoki-kun no le gustaban los lugares tan tranquilos- Dijo ella algo divertida, el solo se encogió de hombros y le miro con una sonrisa que le saco un leve sonrojo.

-Creo que… No son tan malos después de todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE [ESCENA EXTRA]:**

Tokiya observo cómo su amigo y su compañera se alejaban desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso y sonrió satisfecho. ¿Quién habría pensado que Otoya se fijaría en una la chica más inteligente de toda la facultad medicina? Ciertamente el no, fue algo que lo tomo por sorpresa cuando su amigo describió a aquella chica de la que se había enamorado en aquel café mientras de refugiaba de una tormenta hace algunas semanas.

Sin embargo fue aun más sorprendente cuando recordó que, después de ese día de lluvia mientras se encontraba repasando algunos libros en el salón, escucho una conversación bastante interesante entre su compañera y amiga: Nanami Haruka y una de sus amigas más cercanas: Tomochika.

…

_-Cuando te llame ayer parecías muy seria, ¿interrumpí algo?_

_-No… no era nada… solo, conversaba con alguien._

_-¿Con alguien? ¿Un chico?_

_-Amh…._

_-¡Valla así que estabas charlando con un chico! ¿Dónde?_

_-En el café que queda a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, ¿recuerdas? Creo que hemos ido unas cuantas veces._

_-¡Ah!~ Claro._

_-La lluvia me atrapo cerca de ese lugar y a él también, solo charlamos un poco._

_-¿Y era guapo?_

_-Bu-Bueno…pues…a-algo…_

_-¡Te atrape Haruka! ¡Te gusto ese chico!_

_-¿Qu-Que? ¿¡Po-porque di-dices eso!?_

_-¡Porque estas toda sonrojada y sonríes como pocas veces te eh visto hacerlo. ¿Bueno y como se llama? ¿Se volverán a ver?_

_-Yo…Yo… no se… No le pregunte su nombre y dudo que nos volvamos a ver, dijo que no le gustaban los lugares como los café's_

_-Espera, ¿No le preguntaste su nombre?_

_-No._

_-Pff. Solo a ti te pasa algo así Haruka. ¿Bueno y cómo es? Tal vez pueda preguntarles a algunos amigos si lo conocen o si lo han visto por la escuela._

_-Bu-Bueno… sin duda era de nuestra edad, era algo alto, tenía los ojos y el cabello color rojo._

_-Eso es suficiente. ¡Déjamelo a mi Haruka! ¡Moveré cielo y tierra para buscar a tu enamorado!_

_-¿A-A mí qué? ¡Tomo-chan que cosas tan raras dices!_

…

En su momento no le dio mucha importancia, el no era cotilla después de todo, era solo que ambas mujeres hablaban demasiado fuerte y el estaba cerca. Y si bien, si relaciono la descripción de Nanami con cierto amigo suyo no le dio importancia hasta días después que se entero que Otoya buscaba a una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos ámbar.

Fue entonces que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Usualmente abría preferido no meterse pero era muy raro que Otoya se fijara en una chica, y que esa chica precisamente fuera amiga suya solo el ayudo a inmiscuirse más. El quería ver a sus amigos felices después de todo.

Aunque claro… No iba a dejárselos tan fácil.

…

_-Nanami-san, escuche que estas buscando alguien que te ayude con tu investigación para tu especialidad._

_-Pues sí, aunque deje de buscarla hace tiempo. No hubo nadie dispuesto a ayudarme._

_-No te rindas tan fácil Nanami-san, tengo un amigo que estudia música aquí en la universidad. Puedo preguntarle si es que puede echarte una mano._

_-No quisiera causar problemas Ichinose-san, ni a ti ni a ti amigo._

_-No es problema. Apuesto a que el estará __**muy muy**__ feliz de ayudarte._

_-¿Tú crees?_

_-Por supuesto. Le enviare un mensaje para que venga a la hora del descanso._

_-Muchas gracias, Ichinose-san._

_-No hay de qué._

…

El estaba dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos a ser felices, pero eso no significa que no se pudiera divertir en el proceso.

Ya quería ver la cara de sorpresa de ambos cuando se enteraran de lo que estaba planeando.

…

**Ok… ¿Qué rayos acabo de escribir? xD esta idea se deformo un poco (Mucho) mientras la escribía.**

**Sepan ustedes que últimamente tengo ganas de hacer fics basados en canciones. Uno de los primeros fic que pensé fue precisamente este, que está basado en la primer estrofa de la canción **_**Café**_** de uno de mis grupos favoritos **_**BigBang. **_**Quería comenzar a subirlos en forma de una colección pero me dije a mi misma: Mi misma, primero actualiza **_**Nanami tiene una cita **_**y luego discutimos. Si les gusto este fic quizás considere comenzar a subir la colección próximamente. Se hará lo que ustedes digan, ya saben. :D **

**De mis otros fics esperen noticias próximamente. Tengo una especie de leve bloqueo. Se lo que quiero hacer, solo falta poner las palabras en el orden correcto xD**

**.**

**.**

¿Les gusto? ¿Se merece un comentario?

¡Cuídense y nos leemos!~

~AKEMI-CHAN FUERA~ PAAAAAAAAAAAAZ~


End file.
